


Six years

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, One Shot, Reader Insert, fan fic, from my writing blog, reader and Leon has a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Reader used to be in a relationship with Leon before he started working at Raccoon City and they broke up. During the Raccoon City incident Reader is there and Leon finds out he has a 6 year old son (who wasn’t in Raccoon City during the zombies and is ok)?





	Six years

You didn’t know what to expect when you returned back to the city that you grew up in, you had moved away from your childhood home in Raccoon City so that you could go to an amazing college elsewhere but you still remembered every street name, every store that lined the streets of the busy bustling city. You knew your way around the city like the back of your hand, but you hadn’t been there since you left for college and hoped that no major changed had occurred while you were away.

Whatever expectations you had before entering, the city had been shattered as you entered the city and came face to face with the disarray that had befallen the once busy city that was filled with chatter and laughter of its other residence. Now it was full of people fighting each other, various other cars over turned with a large oil tanker in the way. In other places there were fires raging, the heavy rain doing nothing to quench them. The stores that lined the street had most certainly see better days.

You had no idea what was happening to the city but everything looked as if it was going to hell. Was this something to do with Umbrella? On many occasions when you were little, you had over heard your parents talking quietly about the things that Umbrella were doing in their laboratories, they worked for the organisation and knew about some of the things that went on at their work and would talk about it when they thought you were sleeping.

After a while of staring at the mayhem that had engulfed Raccoon City you had slipped away through a couple of narrow alley ways to get to your parents home, you had somehow made it all the way there without catching the unwanted attention of the other residents. You did have a couple of close calls on your way to get there. You had taken a breather once you reached your parents house, keeping out of the view of anyone that may be around, you didn’t want any kind of unwanted attention.

Running a hand through your hair roughly you moved away from where you hid behind the low wall that separated the front garden from the chaotic streets and over to the front door which was left slightly a jar, no light from the hallway just beyond the door could be seen from the cracks. The hairs on your arms stood up as goosebumps arose on your skin, a daunting feeling crept up on you as the uncertainty about what may have happened with your parents dawned on you.

There’s too many varying possibilities on what could have happened to them; they could be alive, they could be dead, one could be alive and the other dead. You hated any option with them being dead in, but you had to find out. Sucking in a deep breath of air, you raised a shaking hand, your finger tips pressing against the soft wood of the door and pushed it open carefully, a low creaking noise echoed down the small hallway before settling as the door came to a stop and you were met with silence.

Silence and darkness.

You held your breath, turning to look over your shoulder towards the streets, a faint, spine chilling screech erupted from an alley way somewhere close by, reverberating off of the walls. You shuddered at the noise, squeezing your eyes shut as you turned your head back, your tongue darting between your lips as you gave a quick nod of your head. The screech apparently giving you the confirmation that you needed to step into the eerily quiet hallway and opening your eyes, deciding it would be better to leave the door open in case there was a need for a quick exit.

From what you could tell they hadn’t changed anything since you had last been there many, many years ago. It gave you a sense of comfort but that done little to nothing to quell the fear that you were starting to feel. So far so good you told yourself as you moved off of the welcome mat beneath your feet and onto the wooden laminated floor, you tried your best to walk as quietly as you could but they still sounded heavy against the floor, causing you to cringe.

“Mom? Dad?” You called out softly, that’s as loud as you dared to speak. It felt as if every muscle in your body had tensed up at the lack of movement and light.

Turning into the open door way your hand instantly went to the light switch on the wall and you flipped the switch but as you did so you took another step into the living room and lost your footing, slipping onto your back. As the bright light flickered on above you, your eyes widened at the sight of blood splattered along the walls and pooling on the floor, the entire room is a mess, glass lay in puddles of blood, various things were over turned and moved from where they usually were. You could tell from the imprints in the various little rugs that covered the flooring.

“What the hell happened here?” You asked yourself as your eyes moved around the room, you couldn’t see any signs of your parents but that was less than comforting considering the living room looked as if it was something from a horror movie. Dropping your hands to the floor beside you, your lips curled up in disgust as they came into contact with a sticky, cold and slightly thick liquid like substance.

You held a hand up to examine it and what you kind of sticky liquid that you had put your hand in, only to find that its completely red with blood. You quickly raised your other hand and sure enough that to had been covered in dark red, congealing blood. You made a high-pitched noise that almost came out as a squeal of disgust, scrambling to get out of the pool of blood that you had slipped in a couple of second ago.

Looking down, passed your blood covered hands you noticed that your jeans are now covered in a layer of blood, you had only made it worse as you moved into the hallway, rolling onto your side, your elbow digging into the floor. Gagging you dropped your blood soaked hands going to the cold floor beneath you, pressing your finger tips into the laminated flooring as if it would ground you from whatever is happening in the city.

If it hadn’t had been for the loud guttural groan that came from the other end of the dark hallway that lead into the kitchen space you wouldn’t have twisted around on the floor to find the dark, shambling and twitching silhouette of someone or someone inching closer towards you. In a hurry you pushed yourself up from the floor which turned out to be a bit of a struggle due to the floor being slick with blood, using the door frame as another way to help you off the floor, gripping a hold of the door frame as tightly as you could with sticky fingers.

Another guttural groan came from the dark hallway, this time closer to where you were. Sure they looked as if they moved slowly but they could still sneak up on, at least from what you could tell while being out on the streets. Backing away from the person that is making their way down the hall towards you made your skin crawl, an unsettling feeling twisted in your gut violently as a voice in the back of your head screamed at you to run.

You could have chosen to ignore the voice in the back of your head, stay and put up a fight like the many others that you had seen do around. And normally you would have but you’re in uncharted waters with no clues as to what is happening to the city you used to call home. You turned on your feet, stumbling in the process as you made your way to the open front door quickly and out into the street, the rain cooling your warm skin as you stepped foot into the cool night air.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” you muttered breathlessly to yourself, your voice breaking out into a low squeaking sound, running into the empty road, your head whipping from side to side frantically in search for either anyone who would pounce on you and rip a pound of flesh from your arm or someone who could help. You needed to see if anyone knew what was going on and it wasn’t as if you could ask any of workers at the Umbrella Laboratories about it.

However, you knew that not everyone who worked for Umbrella knew about every little thing that went on in the laboratories. But it was worth a shot to find one and ask, the best place to hopefully find someone who could help in any kind of capacity would be at the Raccoon City Police Department… You assumed at the very least.

You took a moment before running back through the streets, back to where you had came from, dodging and hiding from as many of the feral people as you could to appreciate the fact that your son is no where near the hell site that is Raccoon City. He’s safe at home and hopefully all tucked up in bed with your best friend looking after him, it was a relief to know that one of the important things that you held near and dear to your heart is safe and unharmed.

As you ran through the alleyway that lead back to the main road that ran through the city you came to an abrupt stop, your [Y/E/C] eyes widened as soon as your eyes landed on what you would have referred to as a horde grouped out side of the closed gates of the museum that had been converted into a police department. Each one of them groaning as they shambled along with sharp jerky movements, every once in a while a grunt which would be followed by a growl would come from somewhere in the large group of bodies waiting for the next able-bodied person to run into them unexpectedly.

Some of the people looked as if they are missing an arm or a leg, their bodies covered in bites, some even missing chunks out of their necks, arms, legs and torso revealing muscle or bone. You shuddered as you stood watching the horde moving around with your nose scrunched up at the sight of them snapping their jaws open and closed, your eyes trailed down the pool of red rain water that wouldn’t budge from the concrete floor no matter how much the rain fell, mixing with the crimson liquid on the floor before swirling down the drains that dotted the roads.

Your eyes darted to the left and then to the right, both sides were free or at least had minimal people ambling around for you to get passed meaning less chance of getting hurt where as walking through the horde would most likely mean absolute death. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that you should take one of the less crowded paths, as swiftly as you could you darted to the right, pressing your back against a dark blue car that had a broken window, your feet crunching on the glass that came from the window and balled your hands into fists, your jaw tightening.

Your heart felt as if it was going to leap of your chest as your stomach twisted its self in knots. You hoped that no one heard the crunching sound as you wanted to get to the police department relatively unscathed. You stood still, your back still pressed against the car as your heart hammered in your chest erratically, almost deafeningly, you could barely hear the sounds the horde of people made above the sound of your heart beat.

Sucking in a deep breath, you shuffled along the car carefully, minding where you place your feet so that you didn’t make anymore unwanted noise and quietly slipped out from behind the car, your eyes scanning the distance between you and the police department that held a few stray people. You could make if it you were quick enough and depending on the horde in middle it may be possible. Letting out a deep breath, you moved, in a crouching position and as quickly as you possibly could, over to the rear end of the car that is just in front of the one that you had just been behind.

You had climbed over the chain metal fence around the back of the police department, considering when you had tried the font gates they were locked and the gangling and caused a lot of unwanted attention. You slipped in through the unlocked back door after taking a good long look at the helicopter that is sticking out the side of the building, you were thankful to finally be out of the rain, however, not so thankful that you walked into a dark hallway containing multiple un-moving bodies, each with a bullet hole through their skull or no head remaining on the their shoulders.

Blood and rain covered most of the hallway in a thin layer. Swallowing hard you carefully moved along the hallway, stepping over the bodies laying on the floor, your eyes darting in all directions at the slightest noise you heard. There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to have settled around you, you didn’t know if you were ever going to find anyone alive, especially if you took in the number of bodies laying around, the wind howling through the broken windows and down the hall did little to ease the anxiousness you were feeling.

As you wandered through the halls of the familiar building, you wondered what the exact reason was for the museum to be converted into a police department. Sure a lot of things had been converted into some weird things, but a museum being turned into a police department was little out of the ordinary - especially for Raccoon City and that was saying something. You stifled a laugh as the thought of the reason for the conversion being a secret underground building that the police wanted to use, it was a thought that a child with an over active imagination would think of.

You quickly shook the thought out of your head as you pushed open a thick wooden door, stepping into the brightly lit foyer of the police department, you blinked as you let the door close shut behind you, the sound of it closing echoing around the barely furbished room. Looking to the left, you were met with the large grand staircase, the large white statue of a woman holding a flag in front of herself and a shield to her side stood in the middle, just as it always had.

In front of the statue stood the reception desk, either side of that were ramps. Looking to the other side, you saw the usual steps that lead to the front door, various boxes and other things dotted around the room. It looked as if it had been used for emergency use since whatever had happened in the city happened. By the looks of it, it must have been a couple of days maybe a week or so.

A click from the left of you, sounding a little too close for comfort made you whip around on the balls of your feet quickly, your bloody hands going to the air as you turned to face where the clicking noise came from.

“Are you bitten?” The familiar deep voice said, it was deeper than you remember but things change as time goes on. You knew this.

“What? Bitten? No,” you answered in a fluster, confusion evident in your voice. Squinting your eyes at the blond male in front of you, he did look familiar. His voice, hair and face looked oh so familiar to you but you couldn’t quite place it. You and the male stayed like that for a minute, quietly staring at each other, the male eyeing your wet and bloody clothes. It dawned on you after a couple of minutes, this was Leon, Leon Kennedy, your ex-boyfriend and the father of your child.

“Leon?” You asked tipping your head to the side as you watched him lower the gun to his side, a questioning look crossing his features.

“Is any of that your blood? Did you kill anyone?” Leon asked you, “and how do you know my name?” Your eyes met his piercing blue ones, your mouth falling open at his question. You couldn’t believe he just accused you of murder and that he didn’t recognise you.

“No, Leon,” you snapped back at him, dropping your hands back to your side, clenching and unclenching your hands by your side. The blood on your hands started to feel as if it were drying. “Its not my blood. I did not kill anyone. I slipped in blood at my parents home and its a surprise you don’t remember me.” You countered, deciding it was better to answer and not piss off the only person here who had a loaded gun and was not trying to kill you.

“Remember you? What do you - [Y/N]?” He trailed off, taking a step closer to you as the faintest smile came across his lips. “How did you even recognise me?”

You hesitated for a second, your tongue darting out between your lips as you looked around the large foyer the two of you currently stood in. “I have a daily reminder” you shrugged, it wasn’t a lie, you did have a constant reminder, your son looked a lot like his father and it was a painful reminder of the break up that you had went through all those years ago but you loved your son so much and that the pain never even bothered you. Until now, seeing Leon in flesh once more.

“What do you mean a reminder?”

“I… We have a son and he looks like you.” You replied, pressing the palms of your hand against your wet clothes and proceeded to try and wipe the blood from your hands. Leon narrowed his eyes at you, his brows drawing together, anger creasing his features. You were expecting some kind of anger if you were able to tell him the news, you had been expecting it, especially if you just sprang it on him out of nowhere.

“I have a son?” He asked slowly, a hand out in front of himself.

“No, we have a son,” you responded, with a small sigh. Rubbing your hands more aggressively against your wet clothing, moving around him, only for Leon to grab a hold of your arm and pull you to a stop.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” you turned your head. A slightly sad smile curled at the corner of your lips at his question.

“Because after you broke up with me you didn’t want to talk to me for a while. And then six years later… Here we are.” You responded.


End file.
